


【水蓝宁】隔墙无耳

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【水蓝宁】隔墙无耳

叹息本身是很可怜的，仿佛有着原地踟蹰的无尽迷惘与无处着力的莫名悲苦，而高振宁是无畏无怖的，不应该这样。

至少他自己觉得不应该。

于是长手长脚的男人沉默而疲倦地把自己撞进沙发里，呼吸沉重粗砺的像是掺着沙砾，下一秒就要颤颤巍巍地终止，可他还是努力摆出平和坦荡的态度直视面无表情的来人。

世上总有人力所不能及的事情，蓝哥，你听我说好吗，我不是——

没能说完。

可怜人被对方漂亮而凛冽的眼睛盯的像是个戳破的气球，一下子炸开了，迸发出被藏的严严实实的逞强和苦涩，他垂下眼睛笨拙地试图解释，绞尽脑汁构思没那么伤人的措辞，最终还是沉闷地憋出一句道歉。

对不起。

太软弱、太乏力——可是明明不久之前，这样就足够了。

王柳羿的成长发生在所有人目光可及的地方，娇软可欺雌雄莫辨的少年称的上迅疾疯狂地抽条拔高野蛮生长，依然有着称的上枯瘦伶仃的肢节，却仿佛裹挟着隆冬腊月锐利如刀的罡风，一下一下挫凿着自诩为保护者的高振宁疼痛不安的骨骼——他们以失控的速度变得畸形了，也变得适应了，他们变成了亲密到过线的依赖关系，超出原本強势者的预期，开始以刻奇扭曲的姿势互相拥抱温暖着。

你要怎么以无力的话语去阻挡这把失鞘的剑锋呢？

把自己伏低，作他的鞘吧。

纵容宽宥是年长者的态度，高振宁对弟弟一直是隐忍的，甚至默许了对方伸过界限的手，也因此用自己的血肉滋养出了这样光泽炫目触手冰冷的怪物，于是他闭上眼睛偏过头，把这甜到发苦的、卑劣变质的肉欲生生咽了，任凭那男孩子掩着嘴笑出艳丽可人剧毒无匹的样子——不去看，习惯了折磨和亵玩的肉体就不会因此像个娼妓似的浑身发热。

不怀好意的手，纤细修长干净利落，从白色队服的下摆伸进来，暧昧不明地抚摸肌肉紧实的收束腰肢。

我不太好，宁王，我不太好呀。

曾经的小男孩声音变低了，可是仿佛在撒娇的柔软语调一直改不掉，在暗无天日的房间里他曾这样絮絮地凑在昏昏沉沉的好哥哥耳边，念叨着破碎的抱怨，不知休止地做爱。

扯开对方颀长健壮的肢体，将凸起的乳尖掐出疼痛淤紫的印痕，把脆弱紧窒无人造访的内里搅的湿漉漉水淋淋，松垮好肏到像个饱历风尘的熟妇，饥渴难耐地吞吃一切会烫伤自己的体温——高振宁记得自己的精液像失禁了一样溢满肚腹，手摸上去凉凉的。

身体的记忆是可以烙进灵魂里的，留下一个黑色碳化的丑陋焦痕，回过神来的时候，已经彻底、彻底戒不掉了。

高大、好看、强壮的男人，处事果决尖锐凶狠无所畏惧，在向对手步步紧逼的时候，谁又知道这人的肉体深处蜷缩着怎么也喂不饱的下贱孔洞呢？

有时他神经质地叩击键盘，坐立难安且心浮气躁，总是焦虑地试图掘出一切脱缰的根源，却侊如堕落下去醉心交配的牝兽一般无法思考，搔痒着筋挛着呼唤年轻雄性粗暴地虐待和侵犯——多淫荡啊！只是听到声音，熟稔驯服的肉体就想屈膝跪下，自己扯开艳红色软肉靡烂的穴恳求那孩子的挞伐。

情欲是潭无波的水，宁王过早地自缚了手脚，所以被轻而易举地溺进去，回不了头了。

在门口传来脚步声的时候，他也只是惊惶失措地瘫软着，甚至心里产生了某种十恶不赦的想法，某种无法言说的快意，一闪而过，疾速到无法捕捉——小恶魔终于撕破了他们最后一点像人的地方。

被嘲笑，被折辱，被轮奸，没关系，我知道王柳羿疯了，我没有阻止，这是我应得的。

那孩子疯的真的很彻底，可怜人曾经以为他们畸态而绮丽的纠缠是埋伏在友谊的遮掩下的，直到暗涌的旋涡越发指向被呼唤来的喻文波——一个本应一无所觉，可是坦然出现在这里也不让人意外的局外人。

也许从来都没有局外人，他只是从头开始就在注视的一个旁观者。

啊⋯那⋯会不会还有谁知道了？

仿佛在人潮汹涌里赤身裸体的耻辱让待宰的肉畜呼吸急促地兴奋起来，男孩儿的声音低沉了调子，却依然是雀跃欢欣的，像天真无邪的幼童炫耀手心里攥着的螳螂尖锐的前肢和口器——杰克，你看，过来呀，一起玩。

另一个犯罪者有着这一个欠缺许多的老练和世故，他很久没有剪头发了，清俊好看的下颌线隐匿在暗影里，构成一条泾渭分明的边界，细碎冗长的刘海半遮了眼睛，但掩藏不住视线里洞悉明了的讥诮：“你他妈终于养好了？舍得分兄弟一口了？”

劫匪在分配脏物，屠夫在分割肉块，这些孩子有意无意地忽略了高振宁自己的思想，他们之间有着比肉体更贴近的相似，像孪生的兄弟，像一个硬币不可分割的两面，用纯真亲昵矫饰贪婪暴虐，滥用挥霍他早已变味的纵容，而最可悲的是，被作践贬低踩到脚下的人有着火热潮湿的肉体——他因此而勃起了。

瘦到嶙峋可怜的男孩子吃吃笑着，动作娴熟地剥下他已经开始被前列腺液洇湿的裤子，新加入的暴徒配合无间，泰然自若地坐到他旁边，扯着他的头发摁到自己解开的拉链上，牵出一个没什么温度的笑。

好好舔啊，宁王。

脊背宽厚的男人一反平日里的桀骜不驯，他不畏惧搏斗和厮打，也依然有着鱼死网破的勇气，可现在却像中了邪一样逆来顺受任由孩子们摆布，怎样都解释不了啊，他在心里问自己，为什么这么期待着被粗暴残忍地填满呢？

我到底堕落到哪里去了呢？

气味腥臊的性器打在脸颊上，可怜人闻着味道，几乎是迫不及待地蹋下了腰凑上去把它吞进嘴里，咂吮嘬吸年轻雄性的气息，他像个隐忍到丧失了理性的发情牝兽，丑态百出高高地抬起肥厚挺翘像个妇人似的漂亮屁股，呜咽哀号着不知羞耻地向疼爱的弟弟求欢。

来吧，你把我变成这样，把我从平凡的日常里扯落，该换你保护我，该你来豢养我，喂饱我了。

身后的那个孩子轻佻的在他屁股上拍了两巴掌，声音清脆又饱含羞辱，于是被驯好的肉畜熟练地分开腿把自己的腰弓向下压，把那个贯通到松垮、漏着粉色嫩肉的穴彻底露出来，成熟男人有着饱满圆滚的臀部和肌肉坚实的大腿，跪伏着像一匹上了鞍辔的好马，缰绳被仿佛幼细的孩子牵在手里，驭着走向深渊。

盛唐时期丰沛艳丽的官妓，趴在春凳上就是一张好看的肉床，健壮高大的牝马也招人喜欢的很，小小的坏孩子们笑作一团，一齐欺侮起被玩坏的哥哥来，直肠被拓的很深，头顶的发丝也被扯的很疼，柔软湿润绞紧的内里没有底限地讨好着入侵者，抽搐吮吸压榨，让弟弟们快活的掐红了紧实的皮肉。

也是见人厚重可欺，于是使用者们便更不知怜惜，一下下捣的发了狠劲，逼的他几乎要蜷缩起来干呕，才能缓和一下喉口被撞击的疼痛与恶心。

多可怜啊，可是宁王，为什么这样你都能兴奋起来呢？

王柳羿永远是分裂而精巧的，与喜爱破坏摧毁的喻文波不同，他是相反互补的另一面，一边引诱侵犯无辜可怜的受害者，一边腾出心思改建重构了适配的温柔缓冲，彻底把自己曾经的保护者拖进自己的巢穴分食。

认了吧，高振宁，你们分不清了。

草草铺垫在沙发上的衣服已经被摇晃乱甩的水珠洇的触手阴湿，穴里满溢的淫水被搅打出白色的泡沫，顺着大腿肌肉的纹理流成一条细线，腥咸的精液呛进气管，隐忍的男人克制不住地咳到红了眼眶，终于崩溃地痛哭失声。

密布着汗水的脊骨上，两只浅白色的手安慰似地抚摸轻拍，最终划到一处扣在一起，它们的主人一个低下头颅亲吻发抖瘫软的男人一个偏过脸颊哧笑，而夹在中间的、他们共同的猎物喘息着，流着泪一言不发。

睡吧。

不要再醒来。


End file.
